


Relax

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [12]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>How does Sage relax after a stressful day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

He let the music carry him. Thumping drums and guitar riffs, and lyrics he could scarcely make out. Let it flow through his veins and in his mind, not truly drowning out Halo or his ancestors but certainly distracting them.

 

It came in like a heartbeat, rattling his ribcage, vibrating his lungs. It was sheer energy, like he had taken Cruelty's sure-kill straight on, charging the room, the people. And him. The other people seemed to thrive on it, and that in turn energized him, and that energized them, which kept the band pumping. A vicious cycle that fed on itself.

 

The energy gathered and boiled in his breast, in his limbs, refusing to let him sit still-- so he didn't. He let it carry him. He moved, he danced, he flowed; effortlessly.

 

And he forgot. He let himself get lost in the music, in the people, and he forgot. It was a meditation, when meditation didn't work; a good workout, when that didn't help. The drinks were good, the band was good-- loud, old songs, most of which he only knew because this band had played here before, but there was always a band somewhere, there was a concert at any given moment he needed it, and the deep, smoky atmosphere set Halo on just enough of an edge Seiji didn't need to worry about anything.

 

Not anything.

 

Seiji breathed out, and moved onto the dance floor again.


End file.
